new_jat_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Money in the Bank (2017)
|- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|Money in the Bank chronology |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |} Money in the Bank (2017) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the SmackDown brand. It took place on June 18, 2017 at the Scottrade Center in St. Louis, Missouri. It was the eighth event under the Money in the Bank chronology and the first to feature a Women's Money in the Bank ladder match. Seven matches were contested at the event, including one on the pre-show. Two of the matches were the titular Money in the Bank ladder match: the male ladder match, which was the main event, was won by Baron Corbin, who earned a contract for a WWE Championship match, and Carmella controversially won the first-ever women's ladder match to earn a SmackDown Women's Championship match contract. In another prominent match, Jinder Mahal defeated Randy Orton to retain the WWE Championship. The event was also notable for the return of Maria Kanellis, who had last performed in WWE in 2010, and the WWE debut appearance of her husband Mike Kanellis. Legendary indie tag team Night Core won the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship in their first ever title match in WWE and their sister Laura Harrison also won the SmackDown Women's Championship in her debut WWE match. Background The card will include matches resulting from scripted storylines and have results predetermined by WWE on the SmackDown brand. Storylines are produced on WWE's weekly television show SmackDown Live. At Backlash, Jinder Mahal defeated Randy Orton to win his first WWE Championship with help from The Singh Brothers (Samir and Sunil Singh). On the following episode of SmackDown, Commissioner Shane McMahon announced that Orton invoked his championship rematch for Money in the Bank. Also on the show, Mahal celebrated his first ever title win in a traditional Punjabi style. The following week, Orton declared that he would become a fourteen-time world champion in his hometown at Money in the Bank before he was interrupted by Mahal on the TitanTron. The following week, after Mahal defeated Mojo Rawley, he taunted Orton and said that Orton would not become champion again. Later, Orton said that he received phone calls from Ric Flair, Harley Race, and his father "Cowboy" Bob Orton, who each told him to let Mahal run his mouth as Orton's own actions would determine the winner. As per tradition, the winner of the Money in the Bank ladder match earns a contract for a world championship match at any time within the next year of winning the contract. The 2017 contract is specifically for a WWE Championship match. On the May 23 episode of SmackDown, Commissioner Shane McMahon announced the five participants of the 2017 match: AJ Styles, Shinsuke Nakamura, Dolph Ziggler, Sami Zayn, and Baron Corbin. Immediately after the announcement, United States Champion Kevin Owens stated that he deserved to be in the match due to him retaining his title against Styles at Backlash. Believing Owens had a good point, Shane decided to place Owens as the sixth competitor in the match. Zayn then defeated Corbin in a rematch from Backlash, and Styles and Nakamura teamed up and defeated Owens and Ziggler. The following week, Nakamura was a guest on Owens Highlight Reel. They were interrupted by Corbin, and the two attacked Nakamura until Zayn came out, resulting in a tag team match where Nakamura and Zayn defeated Owens and Corbin. Later in the show, Ziggler defeated Styles. The following week, Styles defeated Ziggler and Nakamura defeated Owens. Also in the show, Corbin attacked Zayn backstage and later attacked Nakamura with the End of Days after his match. Mojo Rawley was also given the opportunity to be added to the ladder match if he could defeat WWE Champion Jinder Mahal, who he lost to. At Backlash, The Welcoming Committee (Natalya, Carmella, and Tamina) defeated the team of Charlotte Flair, Becky Lynch, and SmackDown Women's Champion Naomi in a six-woman tag team match. On the following episode of SmackDown, Flair and Lynch defeated Natalya and Carmella. Later backstage, Natalya asked Commissioner Shane McMahon for a SmackDown Women's Championship match, followed by Carmella, Tamina, Flair, and Lynch, who each felt that they should have a title opportunity. Shane then scheduled a fatal-five-way elimination match between them for the following week where the winner would face Naomi for the title at Money in the Bank. However, before the match could begin, all five attacked each other, leading to a no-contest. Shane then scheduled the first-ever Women's Money in the Bank ladder match between the five, with the winner receiving a contract for a SmackDown Women's Championship match. The following week, Naomi, Lynch, and Flair were defeated by Natalya, Carmella, and Tamina in a rematch from Backlash. At Backlash, The Usos (Jey and Jimmy Uso) retained the SmackDown Tag Team Championship against Breezango (Fandango and Tyler Breeze) and again in a rematch on the following episode of SmackDown. On the May 30 episode, The Usos declared that no team could defeat them. They were then interrupted by The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston, and Xavier Woods), making their first appearance on SmackDown since they were moved to the brand during the Superstar Shake-up. As The New Day were in the ring Night Core (James Harrison and Matthew Harrison) then interrupted them and in the process making their WWE debuts. A triple threat tag team match was set up for the titles at Money in the Bank. On the June 6 episode of'' SmackDown'', Laura Harrison made her WWE debut confronting SmackDown Women's Champion Naomi, saying that she could beat her. During the six-woman tag team match that night, Harrison got involved and caused Naomi to be pinned. Later, Naomi demanded a match against Laura at Money in the Bank. Shane made the match official after Naomi offered to put the SmackDown Women's Championship on the line. Matches